Isle Gem Hunt
This is a collection of the clues given out for the Amicus Isle Gem Hunt! Quest. You will randomly be given 6 of the following clues for the quest: #"Near a split in the path is this orange bush; it'll give up its clue if you give it a push." #*Yellow leaves directly behind Vacation Val. #"Look for a bunch of rocks on the beach; The clue's in the tallest one that you can reach" #*Tall rock in the Southeast secluded beach. #"In the heart of the jungle is a wooden tiki face; just make sure you're looking in the right place" #*On the path south through the jungle, it is the 2nd tiki face. #"Some of these merchants don't make any sense; look for the next clue inside of their tents" #*The tent on the far left has the next clue. #"It's a bird. It's a plane. No, it's just a towel. To spot this clue you need the eyes of an owl." #*Superman cape towel in the Northwest beach. #"A couple of starfish want to go drinking. Click on them, get a clue - that's what I am thinking." #*SW corner of the deck on the bar. #"Find the right beach ball - it's not that hard, it's next to a tower complete with lifeguard." #*By the lifeguard tower in the Southwest corner. #"It's under construction - it might never be done; Look in the bricks to continue the fun." #*Construction area just to the right of the shops. With the Casino update, it is now located more to the North East. #"This little shovel is made out of a plastic; it's on the north-west beach, ain't that fantastic?" #*Right where it says! #"Careful with this one, you might just get wet. Look in the crates and then you'll be set." #*Water balloons in a crate by itself, in the sandy area in the center of the island. #"On the southwest beach are a couple of tanners; look under their towels but remember your manners" #*The 2 tones blue towel with the dude. #"Don't smash this sand castle, that wouldn't be swell; it's on a secluded beach - which? I'll never tell" #*The sand castle with the guy in the lower right corner of the island. #"Just east of the waterfall's where you should go; look through the ferns to get into the know" #*It's fern that is on Right side of waterfall just above two coconuts #"It's the northern most surfboard that you can find; quick go and get it or you'll lose your mind" #*NW corner just below the purple towel. #"Look near the harbor for a half-buried crab; it's got the next clue for you to grab" #*Following the coast south of the entrance to Amicus Isle, it is the first crab in the sand. #"Sit down and relax on this wooden chair; if you're near the cabana you're pretty much there" #*The wooden chair right beside the cabana bar. Isle Gem Hunt 1.png|1 Isle Gem Hunt 2.png|2 Isle Gem Hunt 3.png|3 Isle Gem Hunt 4.png|4 Isle Gem Hunt 5.png|5 Isle Gem Hunt 6.png|6 Isle Gem Hunt 7.png|7 Isle Gem Hunt 8.png|8 Isle Gem Hunt 9.png|9 Isle Gem Hunt 10.png|10 Isle Gem Hunt 11.png|11 Isle Gem Hunt 12.png|12 Isle Gem Hunt 13.png|13 Isle Gem Hunt 14.png|14 Isle Gem Hunt 15.png|15 Isle Gem Hunt 16.png|16 Category:Quests Category:Areas